Blind Scryer
Blind Scryer are a stoner metal/rock band from Louisville, Kentucky, active since 2016. Forming from the ashes of other Louisville bands, Blind Scryer have adopted a stoner rock sound with fiery riffs and soaring vocals. Since their inception the band has mainly played in Kentucky with their debut studio album released March 2019. History Blind Scryer formed in the spring of 2016 by Blair Yoke, Jeff Smith, Jeremy Stein and Trent Combs. From there the band began writing a host of songs and not long thereafter had their debut live performance at Modern Cult Records on 3 June 2016 alongside RHIN, Rat Ship and Day Creeper. From there the band began to compose more songs and perform out more often in the Louisville and Lexington area. Eventually in early 2017 the band would recruit River Jordan as a second guitarist, becoming a quintet. On 3 June 2017, the anniversary of their first live performance, the band announced they had studio material in the works set for a 2017 release.FacebookAccessed 5 June 2017 On 27 July 2017 the band uploaded their first demo track "Snake Handler" on YouTube. The next day they would upload the song "Slow Movin'". On 5 November 2017 the band uploaded a three-song demo to Bandcamp with a full-length in the works. Blind Scryer would spend the next year performing regular shows in the Kentucky area, occasionally branching out to other states. On 19 February 2019 the band would announce their eponymous album set for a 29 March release, with the song "Backslide" available for streaming. The band completed a five-date tour lined up surrounding this album release. The band would follow with several local festival appearances and a five-date tour with Dirtbag. Discography * Demo 2017 (2017) * Blind Scryer (Studio Album) (2018) Members * Blair Yoke - Vocals (2016 - Present) * Jeff Smith - Guitar (2016 - Present) * Jeremy Stein - Bass (2016 - Present) * Trent Combs - Drums (2016 - Present) * River Jordan - Guitar (2017 - Present) List of Shows * 3 June 2016 - Modern Cult Records, Louisville, Kentucky (With RHIN, Rat Ship, Day Creeper) * 18 July 2016 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, Kentucky (Metal Monday)Facebook EventAccessed 5 June 2017 * 21 August 2016 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, Kentucky (With Doomstress)Facebook * 15 September 2016 - Mag Bar, Louisville, Kentucky (With Mouth To Mouth, Stagecoach Inferno)FacebookAccessed 5 June 2017 * 20 October 2016 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, Kentucky (With Devil To Pay)FacebookAccessed 5 June 2017 * 16 November 2016 - Mag Bar, Louisville, Kentucky (With Bask)Facebook * 15 December 2016 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, Kentucky (With Mouth To Mouth, Rat Ship, Goat Wizard)Facebook * 31 December 2016 - Mag Bar, Louisville, Kentucky (With Dick Titty Blood Punch, Mouth To Mouth, Boner City, Stagecoach Inferno)Facebook * 17 February 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, Kentucky (With Mouth To Mouth, Stagecoach Inferno, 40RTY)Facebook * 17 March 2017 - The Cure Lounge, Louisville, Kentucky (With Stonecutters, Horseburner)Facebook * 14 April 2017 - Apocalypse Brew Works, Louisville, Kentucky (With Black Kaspar, Satellite Twin, Boneclaw)Facebook * 6 May 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, Kentucky (With Autocrat, Sorcery Divine)Facebook * 20 May 2017 - Time and Space, Louisville, Kentucky (With Shi - 死)Facebook * 30 May 2017 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, Kentucky (With The Great Electric Quest)Facebook * 16 June 2017 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, Kentucky (With Druid) * 21 June 2017 - Mag Bar, Louisville, Kentucky (With Bask; Canceled) * 23 June 2017 - Mag Bar, Louisville, Kentucky (With Stagecoach Inferno, Bible Of The Devil) * 28 June 2017 - The Cure Lounge, Louisville, Kentucky (With Drude, The Well) * 30 July 2017 - Tim Faulkner Gallery, Louisville, Kentucky (Louisville Is Dead Fest) * 25 August 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, Kentucky (With Hawkbill, Arktos)Facebook * 26 August 2017 - V Club, Huntington, West Virginia (Heck Yeah Fest; With Stonecutters, Black Knots, Atomic Peasant, Dinosaur Burps, Quilt Monster, Scroungehound) * 20 October 2017 - Trixie's, Louisville, Kentucky (With Shi - 死, Hawkbill, Carson, The Obsessed)FacebookAccessed 29 August 2017 * 27 October 2017 - Mag Bar, Louisville, Kentucky (With Shi - 死, Farewell Soyuz) * 4 November 2017 - Time & Space, Louisville, KY (With Mick Moon's Shock Theatre) * 10 November 2017 - Against The Grain Brewery, Louisville, KY (With Stagecoach Inferno, Godking) * 11 November 2017 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Autocrat, Weed Demon, Maharaja) * 6 February 2018 - Trixie's, Louisville, KY (With Hawkbill, Stonecutters, Eyehategod) * 23 February 2018 - The Cure Lounge, Louisville, KY (With Dirtbag, Black Kaspar, Doodlehound) * 24 February 2018 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Dirtbag, Hawkbill, Doodlehound) * 30 March 2018 - The Cure Lounge, Louisville, KY (With Horseburner, Blue Dream, Archarus)Facebook Event * 12 April 2018 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, KY (With Druids) * 13 April 2018 - Black Circle Brewing Co., Indianapolis, IN (With Astral Mass, Bridesmaid, Battersea)Blind Scryer Facebook * 8 June 2018 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Stagecoach Inferno, Sonic Altar)Facebook * 9 June 2018 - Northside Yacht Club, Cincinnati, OH (With Stagecoach Inferno, Automaton, Siegelord, Scarangella) * 30 June 2018 - Flywheel Brewing, Elizabethtown, KY (With Stagecoach Inferno; Canceled)Facebook Event *27 July 2018 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Horseburner) *28 July 2018 - Black Circle Brewing Co., Indianapolis, IN (With Horseburner) *29 July 2018 - The New Playhouse, Covington, KY (With Horseburner) *7 August 2018 - The Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Witch Mountain, Helicoid; Everyone Lives Everyone Wins intended to play but dropped off)Facebook Event *10 August 2018 - Mag Bar, Louisville, KY (With The Mound Builders, Shi - 死)Facebook Event *11 August 2018 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, KY (With Heavy Temple, Stonecutters) *26 September 2018 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Duel, Sonic Altar) *5 October 2018 - Mag Bar, Louisville, KY (With Howling Giant, Forming the Void, Toke, The Great Electric Quest)Facebook Event *19 October 2018 - Mag Bar, Louisville, KY (With 20 Watt Tombstone, Maness Brothers)Facebook Event *20 October 2018 - Urban Artifact, Cincinnati, OH (With Archarus, Cult of Sorrow, Black Spirit Crown)Facebook Event *27 October 2018 - Kaiju, Louisville, KY (With Prayer Line, GRLwood)Facebook *24 January 2019 - The Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Swamp Hawk, Howling Giant) *11 February 2019 - The Burl, Lexington, KY (With Dirtbag, Weedeater) *17 February 2019 - Mag Bar, Louisville, KY (With Dirtbag, Batwizard, Toke) *26 March - 30 March 2019 - Ride The Sun TourBlind Scryer Facebook *10 April 2019 - Mag Bar, Louisville, KY (With Shi - 死, Jakethehawk)Facebook Event *12 April 2019 - Mag Bar, Louisville, KY (With Byzantine, Stagecoach Inferno, The Mound Builders)Facebook Event *2 August - 4 August 2019 - Al's Bar/Al's Sidecar, Lexington, KY (Blood of The Wolf Fest) External Links *Blind Scryer's Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Hard Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA